Dark Love
by SerpentsssShadow
Summary: Don't know how good this story is. It features Eyeless Jack and one of my OCs as the main characters. Yes there will be m-preg and sexiness.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

~ E.J.'s POV ~

I have just finished my killing for the night. The kidneys I have just eaten make me sick. Too many people are doing drugs now. It's getting ridiculous.

I am trying to walk off the nauseous feeling when I see a group of people. The group is made up of mostly males. Then I see a small body plastered against the tree, crying. They are ganging up on such a cute girl.

I am about to help when I see one of their heads quickly turn in the opposite direction. I could see nothing nor could they. That's when we all heard a howl ring through the sky. This howl could make Smile cower like a puppy.

The girl smiles and runs to the left of the group, towards the howling. A few of the guys follow her but soon back off as a figure steps out of the shadows. The girl is clinging to his arm.

"B-Blade!" the guys all stutter, tripping over each other to get away.

"You wouldn't be messing with Hannah again now would you?" I heard a soft, silky, ice coated voice ask.

"They were ganging up on me," Hannah says, "and they started insulting you. I wanted to tell them off but they were really scary."

I look closer and see that Blade is wearing a midnight blue mask with black lace outlining the eyes. I can see aquamarine colored eyes, speckled with silver glittering like diamonds dangerously as he glares at the group.

Hannah is wrapped in his arms safely and I see that soon she is asleep. It is how I picture a brother and sister to be. I watch as Blade picks the now sleeping Hannah up and carries her bridal style. He starts walking back to their house.

The cute girl no longer holds my interest. My attention is now focused on the slightly tall, extremely thin teen boy carrying her. He has jet black hair (really short in the back and long in the front), snow white skin, pail lips. . .

I follow them as Blade carries Hannah back to their house. Their house itself is nice. It is clean and small, and they seem to live alone. I watch from a window as Blade sets Hannah down on her bed, tucking her in.

The lights go off and he closes the door behind him quietly so as to not wake the girl. I move to a different window.

I watch as he starts to undress. I feel my neck and face grow warm. I am glad to have my mask on. If Ben ever finds out about this, I will never be the end of it. I feel like a pervert for doing this.

Blade's body is very thin but slightly muscular. His snow white skin seems to glow. He takes off this pants and underwear. I feel something trickle down my lips and shin from my nose. I'm having a nosebleed. I want to take him right then and there. I feel a lust and possessiveness build up in me that I have never felt before. Then he takes off his mask and I then understand why he wears it.

He is beautiful. He is gorgeous. I am glad he wears the mask. I selfishly want to lock him away and never let anyone ever look at him.

'What's wrong with me?! I've never thought like that before.'

I watch as he walks into the bathroom. I hear the water turn on. I decide to leave before I do something really stupid. I will talk to Slender about Blade to see if he knows anything about him.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7 months later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 2

~ Blade's POV ~

For the past seven months I've had the feeling of being watch. I take extra precautions and keep Hannah on lock down in the house until I am sure it is safe. She knows not to argue with my instincts. She doesn't mind staying home.

It is a quiet night like normal. I am having another weirdly vivid dream. A scream startles me and I shoot out of bed. I grab my mask and put it on quickly. I run out of my room in my underwear and an oversized muscle shirt. The screaming is coming from Hannah's room. I slam the door open and see Hannah cowering on her bed, pressing against the wall. Over her stands a boy with raven black hair that falls beyond his shoulder, bleach white leather-like skin, a carved smile into his face, and black circles surrounding his eyes.

I growl and lung at him. He seems startled and drops his knife. To say I beat the crap out of him would be an understatement.

I toss him out the window along with his knife. I shut the window and lock it. I turn to Hannah. She tackles me with a hug. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close to me. I gently rock her back and forth to calm her down.

I pick her up and carry her to my room. She is the only one who know what my face looks like. I shut my door and set her on my bed. I close the drapes on my window and lay next to her. She is against the wall with me facing the outside. She is soon asleep again. I stay awake the rest of the night on full alert.

I get up and stretch. The sun is rising, painting the sky with a variety of colors. I look at Hannah and see that she is still asleep. I get dressed in a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, an oversized midnight blue long sleeved t-shirt, and oversized black hoodie, and black converse. My mask is a full face mask with blue satin outlined with black lace. The lace surrounds my eyes. My bangs fall over my left eye. I quietly walk to the kitchen, leaving the door open so I can hear when Hannah gets up. I sit on the window sill and watch the moon disappear as the sun rises higher into the sky.

I get the feeling of being watched again. I look towards the trees and see a figure with a white face. There are no facial details and the figure is tall and dressed in a dark black suit with a blood red tie. The strange being makes me curious. He seems so familiar. Perhaps I have seen my father speak with him.

My gaze shifts down and I see a boy. He is taller than me with a broader, more muscular build. He wears a black hoodie like me. A midnight blue mask covers his face, a black substance oozes from the holes were his eyes are supposed to be. I feel oddly attracted to him.

My neck and face warm up. I am grateful to have my mask on. They would have seen how dark my blush is if I didn't have it. I wonder who the two are when I hear shuffling and a yawn. I turn to see Hannah has gotten up. She comes and sits down on my lap, curling up. She is the last thing I have left that is worth living for.

I always hope that one day I will find that special someone. That day never came though. I wrap my arms around Hannah to keep her warm. As long as she is safe. I look back at the woods and see that the two creatures are still there. I raise a hand and wave at them. They seem startled when I did this. They both jump, quickly looking at each other, then wave back shyly.

"Who are you waving at?" Hannah asks.

"No one we know," I say and wrap my arms around her again.

She sighs comfortably. She nuzzles my chest. She is soon asleep again. I look back at the two and they seem to be arguing about or discussing something. Then the tall face-less being seems to sigh and he nods.

The boy with the blue mask looks around the quickly makes his way over. The face-less being watches over it all, as if to make sure nothing goes wrong. The boy walks over to the window I am sitting in and waves.

I feel my face heat up even more. I am curious to see what he looks like behind his mask. I nod to him then to the door in the kitchen. He walks over and comes in. He closes the door quietly so as to not wake up the child I held in my arms.

"I take it that you are the one who has been watching me for the past seven months?" I say softly.

"Y-yeah," he stutters quietly."

"Who is that other person?" I ask, "I feel like I've heard of him before. I think I heard my father talking about someone who fits his description but I can't quite remember."

"That's Slenderman" the boy says, "I'm Eyeless Jack by the way. You can call me Jack."

"I'm Blade," I whisper, "It's nice to meet you. Is your friend gonna come in?"

"Can he?" Jack asks.

"Of course," I tell him, "as long as he isn't too loud."

Jack nods. He goes back outside and waves at the faceless being. Slenderman walks towards the house. He soon stands in the kitchen with Jack and me.

"It's nice to finally meet you Blade," a voice says softly, "Jack hasn't been able to stop talking about you."

"S-Slender!" Jack cries out in embarrassment.

"It's nice to meet you too," I giggle quietly.

"It is strange how you are not afraid of us," Slenderman says, "as well as how you are not affected by the sickness."

"That's cause I'm not human," I tell them.

They are both silent. Then they look at each other for a moment before looking back at me.

"Would you remove your mask?" Slenderman asks.

"No," I growl quietly.

I don't feel comfortable without my mask. I still don't trust him.

"Blade," Jack says.

He is closer to me and is staring at me. I feel my face heat up even more and I look away. There is no way he is gonna get this mask off my face.

"Blade," I hear him whisper in my ear causing me to shiver slightly, "It I take off my mask will you take off yours?"

I nod slowly. He nods and takes off his mask. He is beyond hot. An even darker blush creeps its way onto my white cheeks. His skin is a dark gray color. He has no eyes but I feel like he can see the real me.

I don't want to wake Hannah up. Jack sees this and slowly removes my mask. I close my eyes and feel the comforting warmth of my mask leave. I open my eyes and look into Jack's.

I feel the world melt away. My heart starts pounding against my chest, my face heating up. I see Jack blushing as well but the he smirks. His teeth are razor sharp shark like teeth. I shiver at the thought of them against my skin. Slenderman coughs to gain our attention.

I turn to look at him, a curious glint in my eyes. A light-shade of pink tints his white face but soon goes away.

"If you two are done," he says quietly, "If you are not human, what are you?"

"I am going to be honest with you Slenderman," I say, "I am not allowed to tell anyone what I am."

"Why is that child?" Slenderman asks.

"My father had forbidden it," I tell them, "He said it was to keep me safe. So I'm sorry but you will have to find out from someone else. Unless my father gives his consent on me telling you two but at the moment he is extremely busy."

"We understand," Slenderman says, "Perhaps Zalgo can answer that question for us."

I growl, eyes narrowing, fangs bared. I know exactly who Zalgo is and I hate him with a passion. Slenderman jumps when I growl.

"What's wrong Blade?" Jack asks.

"Never. Mention. That. Name. Again." I growl trying to control my temper.

They both jump. They don't know why I act this way. I have met Zalgo already and I'm not too keen on seeing him again.

"We won't," Jack says, "please calm down. You don't want to wake up Hannah."

I nod and sigh. My eye still narrow in a glare, daring either one of them to say that name again.


End file.
